Blame Tobi
by A Vampire Stole My Heart
Summary: The Akatsuki are turned into babies and sent to a different world. More important is it's all Tobi's Fault. How so? And who will find the babies? T for swearing. A little of all General
1. Prologue

Yeah so I wanted to try a story like this. I don't think I'll have OC requests so do not ask. sent requests will be ignored. Ah and this isn't actually chapter one.

* * *

><p>Tsunade, the very same granddaughter of the first Hokage and the fifth Hokage herself, stared in irritation at the mountain of paper work on the desk in front of her. Silently cursing Shizune for hiding her sake, the slug princess worked as fast as she could so she would be allowed some time to herself.<p>

Sighing to herself, Tsunade looked up from the bottomless pit of paper work to glance out her window. Unlike normal days, there was a storm plaguing the village. The famous sannin pitied the ninja she had sent out in search for the Akatsuki's whereabouts but, no matter what the weather was, a ninja's job had to be done.

"Kakashi, standing there and come in already; you're being distracting." The woman ordered in a cold, young voice which didn't much match her age at all. Rubbing the back of his silver haired head, the said male ninja opened the office door and stepped in.

"My apologies, Tsunade. I thought you might have been drunk again." The Jonin confessed, embarrassment and discomfort in his voice. Said woman gave the younger man one of her sharp death glares, silently telling him to shut up.

"That'd would be none of your information even if I was. None the less Shizune took my sake. Now what is your report?" Tsunade demanded, leaning her head on one hand while the other thumped its fingers on the wooden desk.

"There is no sign of the Akatsuki. There are no Chakra signals and Shino's bugs _and_ Akamaru can't seem to find any scent of them." Kakashi gave his report, dreading how the granddaughter of the first Hokage was going to react. Much to his surprise, all she did was look outside her window with a frown.

"This doesn't seem normal. It's been three days since no one has heard of the Akatsuki. Is it possible that they have all died?" She asked to herself more than to the man standing in her office. None the less he felt the need to reply.

"I don't think so. Maybe they have just moved somewhere else, to a different country. We are asking all the counties if they have seen any Akatsuki members. We haven't got many replies so far."

Tsunade shot the man another look. Although instead of a glare, it was a sharp nod and a look of acceptance.

"Very well. We will continue this mission for a week and if nothing still turns up I want everyone to return to the village. You are dismissed; leave so I can finish this stupid paper work." Tsunade said in a sharp tone that demanded not to be argued with. Kakashi nodded once before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Where the hell could those bastards be?' The princess thought as she sighed deeply and tiredly. 'I need a drink.'

And so, instead of finishing off the paper work she had needed to do, she went on the hunt for her hidden bottle of sake.

**_~Somewhere else~_**

In a dark lonely ally, in the town of Winnipeg Manitoba, the sound of a baby's cry broke through the night but no one was there to hear.

* * *

><p>(Sorry it is ended there. I want to continue it into actually chapter 1)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 Babies everywhere

Here is chapter one. Oh and, so you know, Naruto anime and Manga aren't real in this story

* * *

><p>"Stop! I said stop!" A man that dressed in a police man uniform shouted as he took chase after a teenage girl. Said girl was half a block in front of him, turning a sharp corner into an ally and jumped into a trash-bin to hide.<p>

April Waters was a fifteen year old run away thief. Her parents had been murdered right in front of her when she was seven years old and, since she had no other family, she was shoved into a foster family. Things went well for five years, until the family adopted an abusive fifteen year old teenage boy. Things turned worse when the boy ended up raping her. April had been taken to the hospital for stitches and the teenage boy was taken to Juvenal Hall.

April was moved to a new home but, after she had been raped at only twelve years old, she no longer trusted anyone. Only a week after living with her new family, she stole five thousand dollars, half the food in the fridge and ran away from the home with what little of her person things she could take with her.

For the first two years April had lived out in the streets, housing herself in abandoned buildings and with anyone that would allow her to stay for a while. Although, a few months before April turned fifteen, an eighty year old elderly couple took pity in her and let her move in with them. Things turned better and the couple began to think of her as the daughter they never had. This caused them to protect April from any cops that would come by asking questions.

Sadly the elderly couple died two months later although they left everything they owned to April, including their two story, four bedroom house. It was supposedly a house the couple had had since they were in their thirties. When they got to their seventies the couple hardly went up to the second floor anymore; it was left for April to have while the elderly claimed the bedroom downstairs.

The thing that bothered April the most about the elderly couple being dead, besides being all alone again, was the cops. They never got off her ass. Every time a cop spotted her he would take chase, determined to bring April back to the Foster Care Program. Of course April always managed to get away, as she had three years of experience, but the teenager just wished they'd let her get on with her life the way she wanted it to be.

"Damn it, where did she go?" The cop swore to himself when he had lost control sight of the run away. Sighing deeply in exhaustion as he pulled the radio from his side, lifting it to his face to contact his fellow policemen.

"This is John Walker, officer twenty-one. I have lost sight of April Waters, alleged run away and thief around Alexander Drive **(1)**. Request for around the clock watch." The cop named John said into his little radio. After a choppy reply from the other end of the radio, John pushed it back into it's holder and left the area.

April released the breath she had been holding when she heard the man's steps fad away in the distance. It had been a while since a cop had been that close to capturing April. The first time being the day she attended the funeral of the couple that took her in. Someone had called out her name which caused her to run. Luckily, she was able to escape the cop's eye by dodging into a large crowd of the family members and friends.

"Damn that was close. Just tree more years and I will have them off my back; legally." April mumbled to herself as she pulled herself out of the trash-bin. She had been _very _lucky that the cop never checked the bin; April would be in deep shit if he did.

April was about to step out of the ally and back on the street but a strange sound caught her attention. It almost sounded like a baby's cry. The teenager turned around and eyed every corner of the ally, trying to find the thing that made the sound. All that April saw was some cardboard boxes and trash bags people had been too lazy to put in the bin.

"Hello, is someone there?" April called as she slowly made her way to the trash bags. She wasn't going to take any risks seeing as April was unsure just what had made the sound; it could have been a rabid dog for all she knew.

Although, in reply to her shout, something moved from under the trash bags, making the ones on top toppled off and onto the ground. It was followed by another wail, only sharper and a bit more clear. It was definitely a child's cry. Eyes widening in shock, April fell to her knees and threw the trash bags out of the pile, despite to find the crying baby.

"Oh my god." April whispered when she found a nearly naked, skinny, red haired baby boy laying on some old newspaper. The only thing that covered the baby was a scorpion necklace around his neck.

The baby, who couldn't have been older than six months, was so skinny that April could see his rib cage and it amazed her that he seemed to have enough energy to cry. He was dirty and some parts of his body was wounded. It only showed that the baby had been alone and outside for a few days now.

The moment the baby heard April's voice, his crying stopped and his little crying eyes opened. As the tears stopped, April was able to see the color of the child's eyes which were a watery amber. Although that only lasted a second before the baby was crying at the top of his lungs again, although this time with raised arms. Knowing that the child wanted to be held, April bent down and picked the small boy up in her arms.

"You poor young thing. Who would just leave you outside in the garbage?" April whispered to the starved, scared little boy. The boy clung onto April's chest as if he would die otherwise.

Now that her boy was was closer, April saw that there was something on the scorpion necklace. Using one arm to keep her grip on the baby, she used the other to bring the necklace closer to see what was on it. The thing on the scorpion turned out to be a word... probably the name of the child.

"Sa... Sassore?" April read out loud, finding it hard to pronounce. It didn't look like any language she knew of; it was definitely not English.

Only after a moment longer of looking at the young child, who had stopped his crying, April decided to take the boy back with her. Yet, before she could even take one step away from the trash bags, the teenager felt a tug at her pant leg. April was shocked when she looked down only to see that it was another naked baby boy.

"What? Another baby?" April asked, her voice holding as much shock as her eyes.

This child looked around the same age as the one April held in her hands, although his feathers were definitely different. His hair was raven colored and his eyes were black, or where they a very dark blue. This young boy was also skinny to the bones, and April guessed he was dumped with Sassore, or whatever the child's name was. This child also had a necklace although, instead of a scorpion, it was a a fire ball.

"Are you out here all alone as well?" April asked the young child as she knelt down as she continued to hold onto the red headed baby. The new child stared at her with his sad, tired looking eyes.

Behind this close, April say that his boy also has a name on his necklace. Unlike with the other boy, this name was a little easier to pronounce. Although, just like the other name, April was sure it wasn't anywhere near English. The name sounded like Itachi **(2)**

Much to her surprise, the little infant shook his head in response. Using his two little hands, he grabbed her free hand and pulled her towards the cardboard boxes. April was shocked; were children supposed to develop this fast? April wasn't an expert in babies but she thought they needed to be a little older than half a year before they start walking, maybe even crawling. **(3) **

April no longer cared about that fact after she was taken to the cardboard boxes. She no longer cared because there were two more crying baby boys; a blond and scared up brunet. Once again both baby boys were completely naked except for the necklaces. The blond baby had a rock while the scared brunet had a heart and both of the necklaces had names on them, just like the other two.

"Cockazoo? What a strange name." April mumbled as she then looked at the blond baby. "Diedara? Also weird." She added with a sigh. At the sound of her voice both babies stopped their crying to open their eyes to look at the girl.

The brunet had the oddest eyes April had ever seen. She has heard of having two different colored eyes but never like this. In outside of his eye, which should have been white, was a rich red color. It would have made April think that his eye had bled at one time; if his pupils weren't green. The young boy hand scars all over his body, even at the edges of his mouth. It made April sick to her stomach to think someone would hurt a baby this much.

The blond hand very cute blue eyes, which tilted a bit. The teenager noticed that some of his hair was puffed out over his left eye. There was an odd tattoo looking thing on the young boy's chest, which made April feel sick once again. Who the hell would do this to small children not even a year old? This was taking child abuse to a whole new level. April had thought that _this _kind of thing only happened in T.V. crime shows.

April tore her gaze away from the two new babies when she felt the one in her grip twitching. April looked down at the young naked red head to see him looking at the blond baby. His hands were reached out and he was speaking gibberish, which the blond baby responded by with more gibberish. By the way Sassore was struggling, April knew that he wanted down and the moment she did, the blond latched himself onto him. **(4) **

**~First Person P.O.V~ (5)**

"I guess you two know each other." I smiled at the two naked boys. Oh, I really need to get these boys some clothes.

I once again felt a tug on my pant leg and I looked down to see Itachi staring up at me again. So far, out of the four babies I have found, he has been the calmest. It was actually kind of odd; it looked like he had been outside all alone for days so I thought he'd be more panicked. Unless he somehow has given up and excepted death, which I don't think is possible for a baby this young.

"Is there something else you want to show me?" I asked the child. Once again he nodded his head, grabbing my one hand with both of his as he dragged me to another corner of the ally, which was littered with newspaper; something I hadn't noticed before.

Another thing I didn't notice before were _another _pair of babies and these ones almost looked liked twins. The only difference between the two babies that I could see was that one was a pale goth white and the other was a deep black. Other than that they shared the same odd green hair, the same body structure and even the same Ying Yang necklace. **(6)**

Yet, the different between them and the other four was that they didn't seem as skinny as the other four and that these two babies where sleeping. They also had some kind of red stains around their mouths, which almost looked like blood. Just that thought made my stomach turn again. This is the kind of thing the cops should worry about; not some girl that ran away from her foster family two years ago.

Once again I knelt down to get a closer look at the two infants. Being careful not to wake them up, I reached over for their necklaces so I could read their names. The necklace on the darker one said Zit while the necklace on the goth white skin said su. Zit and sue, really? Wow, I mean really, who would name their child Zit. Sue is a little more normal but Zit? Come on.

"Well, do you have anymore babies to show me?" I asked the little raven haired infant beside me. I wasn't really expecting the child to understand me but he once again grabbed my hand with a nod.

This time the child took me to a fallen over trash can that was leaning against the back wall of the end of the ally. From in the trash can I could hear light snoring and grunting. Once again I let go of Itachi's hand to sit on my knees. Bending my body for a better view, I caught the sight of a sleeping silver haired infant; a boy like all the others.

Like every other infant I found today, he looked around six months old, his skin was really dirty and the only thing he had one was a necklace, like all the others. This time, though, the necklace was an odd upside triangle in a crucial kind of thing.

"Haydin." I read the name on the necklace around the boy's neck. My voice seemed to have been a little too loud since the infant's eyes opened, reviling them to be an odd purple.

I don't think this Hidan was much of the friendly type since I swear the baby started glaring at me while his feet started moving as if he meant to kick me. I wouldn't blame him if that's what_ is _what he was doing. What happened to him had to be horrible . What happened to all these infants was horrible and what's worse is that no one had found these babies before I did; but maybe that is a good thing.

"Seven, that is seven babies that I found so far. There is Sassore, Itachi, Cockazoo, Diedara, Zit and Sue and now Haydin. How many more can there be?" I wondered out loud while I just watched the silver haired baby speak gibberish and kick his legs. Boy, I was not expecting to get an answer to my question.

Again the infant Itachi lead me around the ally, where there would always be one or two more babies. The next place I was taken I found yet again another baby boy, and this one looked similar to Itachi. He also had the same raven colored hair and his eyes were the same color... or one of them was anyways. His left eye was hazed over, as if the young infant had gone blind.

Just like all the other children I had found, he was naked, dirty and had a necklace. His necklace seemed to be an orange lollypop and the name on it was the most normal that I had come across all afternoon; Tobi. Also, the difference of this boy to the others was, when Tobi saw me, he giggled. I guess, no matter how bad things got, this little boy wouldn't let it get him down.

Next I found two more babies, a boy and, surprising, a little girl. The little boy had red hair, like Sassore but this infant's hair was a bit brighter. Like all others he was dirty, skinny and had a necklace; which was a odd looking red cloud. On it was the name **Na**gato, which I wasn't show how to pronounce so I just left to at Nag-a-toe.

The female infant I found had blue hair, amber eyes and something that looked like crumpled paper in her hair. She was like all the boys I had found; besides the Ying Yang twins. She looked to be six months old, she was so skinny her rib bones showed, her skin was very dirty _and, _like all the males, she had her own necklace. Her necklace was a flower with the name Konan on one of the petals.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I found a new baby; only this one was blue all over. I would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for all his crying.

I quickly fell onto my knees and pulled the young naked child into my arms. Unlike what I expected, his skin was warm, eliminating any thoughts of the baby dying. I've heard of babies being born in weird conditions, such as no limbs and even one eye. Maybe this child's mother was deathly sick while she was pregnant with him.

Now that I was over my shock I allowed myself to study the infant closer, who was gripping the front of my shirt just like Sassore did. Besides the blue skin the only other odd thing about the child was the black markings under his eyes and on his shoulders. Other than that, the child was no different than the other ten that she found. He was six months old, really skinny and hand a necklace with a blue title-wave attached.

"Kisawme? Why does every child have such an odd name?" I asked to myself, holding the blue skinned baby tighter in my arms. Uttering a sigh I looked back at Itachi, who was cerantly staring at the Kisame child.

"Is there anymore abandoned children you want to show me or is he the last?" I asked, raising a eyebrow in curiosity to him. The naked child just shook his head and leaned against my leg as he continued to stare at the crying blue child.

I sighed in relief; not because I was tired of looking for abandoned infants but because this is the last one to be found. Eleven abandoned infants was horrible but it could always be worse. In fact being abandoned seemed like a blessing compared to the other things that happen to children. Take my rape as example as that. At least I found these infants before anyone else did. Now the only issue is getting them all home without anyone noticing.

I looked to the side of the ally, seeing the abandoned shopping cart that the Tobi baby was laying on. I'd guess that shopping chart would be the best way to transport all the children but, the only thing I had against that was, it wasn't the most comfortable. I guess it'd be better of I fill it with news paper and cardboard. Yeah, I think that will work fine.

"Here, you seemed to be interested in this little guy so watch him for a moment." I told the raven haired infant as I placed the blue skinned baby beside him. Kisame protested at first but seemed to calm down as soon as he saw it was Itachi that was now taking care of him.

With that taken care of, I stood up to walk back to Tobi who, to my surprise, was still giggling and smiling when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back at his cuteness as I picked him out of the cart. I couldn't stop the warm feeling in my heart as the baby giggled harder and threw his arms up in the air as if my picking him up was just a game. This baby really was very brave for his age and considering how long he's been outside.

I almost regretted putting the child back down, as I wanted to hold the little trooper some more, but I had to get these children inside and give them food as soon as I could. So, once I put him down, I put the old cart right side up and I was relieved when I saw the wheels were undamaged. Once that was done I went through placing a large cardboard box inside, making sure the whole inside was covered.

Once I made sure that was done I wheeled the cart over to the stacks of newspaper, where the Ying Yang twins were still sleeping. I made sure not to wake them just yet as I took lose papers around the sleeping babies and filled the cardboard box with them. That took only a moment before I was staring down at the twins. I felt guilty for having to wake them up but it had to be done; if they ever wanted to get somewhere with warmth and food.

So I bent down and picked up Zit first. His eyes instantly opened and he gazed at me with bright, confused yellow eyes. Also, now that he was close enough, the red stuff around his lips looked a lot like blood; only he didn't have any cuts so I don't know how he bleed. I smiled at him and slowly moved him into the cart, placing him on a big pile of newspaper so he might find it comfortable enough to fall back to sleep.

"Sorry for waking you, please go back to sleep. I will get your brother." I told him, patting his green haired head twice before I pulled my hand away. His confusion seemed to turn into an annoyed glare but I dismissed it as a trick of the light and turned my attention away.

Next I picked up sue and he seemed to be a deeper sleeping than his brother. He remained sleeping as I placed him right back beside Zit, who cuddled up to Sue and fell back to sleep. Once that was done I walked back to Itachi and Kisame. I picked both of the at the same time, one in each arm. Both of them were even lighter than the Ying Yang twins and putting them in the cart was a piece of cake.

It took me about five minutes to round up all the infants in the cart. I would have been finished sooner but the silver haired infant fought me. Something told me he had trust issues and, again, I didn't blame him. I just hope in time he'd lean that I am not his enemy. Now, with everyone in the cart, I only had one more mission; returning home without being seen.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>I do not live in Winnipeg, but I do go there -that's the hospital I use- so I will be making things up

**(2) **I am spelling them by the way they sound. Itachi is how it sounds. to me anyways

**(3) ** remember he is VERY smart so I think he would also develop fast as a baby

**(4) **Since they are babies right now they will get alone a lot better; they can't remember their art fights anyways. There will be fights later one.

**(5) **I never planed on having it first person. I just started using it without even knowing it. So, instead of editing I just left it that way. Sorry

**(6) **heh, why Zetsu is two people will be explained later; lets just say it's Tobi's fault

So here is how April pronounces the names

Itachi - I-ta-che  
>Kisame - Ki-saw-me<br>Sasori - Sa-sor-e  
>Deidara - Die-dar-a<br>Hidan - Hay-din  
>Kakuzu - Cock-a-zoo<br>Zetsu - Zit and Sue  
>Konan - Ko-nin<br>Nagato - Nag-a-toe  
>Tobi - Toe-be<p>

So I hope everyone likes my new story. Please review. And remember when the names are misspelled it only means April things that is now they are pronounced. I think it'd be better in third person but it'd be a pain in the butt to edit it at almost 1am. I am also sorry for any OOCness but remember they are still babies and will be a bit OOC. I plan on baby Sasori craving the most love out of all, for obvious reasons.


	3. Chapter 2: Amaya Aneimori

Alright I am saying now that Tobi's jutsu is going to last a year but I need your help with something. I was thinking in one year everyone will turn into 12 year olds before they turn back into adults in the next. Do you like that idea or do you want them to become adults sooner?

* * *

><p><strong>~Third Person P.O.V~<strong>

Getting the babies home was a lot easier than April had first thought it would be. In the piles of trash she had found some clothes you'd expect some crazy, homeless lady would wear. Because April knew there was a good chance the cops would have this area closely watched by now, she through the clothes over her own, ignoring the spell.

Next April made the babies a fort by placing a cardboard box over top of the cart. She couldn't risk people seeing a _homeless old woman_ -which she looked like in the clothes- rolling a cart of eleven babies, more than half of them which had something wrong with them, down the street. She then covered the box with random, light, things she found around the ally on the box to make herself look like a trash collector.

Unlike what April had wanted, the babies had cried all the way home. Although, to her luck, everyone that passed her would ignore it; actually it was most likely they were avoiding the _creepy old lady_ that smelt of garbage. It was actually convenient for April as no one would stop her to see why crying babies were in the cart she was pushing. The only rough spot she got herself in was when a man's dog growled at the cart. The man quickly pulled his dog away without any apology to April.

"Amaya, I'm back!" April shouted as she pushed the dirty, ally cart into the living room of her home. A girl about April's her age appeared out of the hall as she entered the living room.

Amaya Aneimori was a couple months older than April thar she took in a month ago. She, like April, was a thief that ran away but, instead of running away from her foster family, Amaya ran away from the orphanage when she was eleven. When April found her, she had taken pity on Amaya and let her move in with her. April kept her bedroom upstairs but Amaya took one of the bedrooms downstairs.

"What's up? What's with the cart and why is it crying?" Amaya asked as she eyed the cart. April only smiled as she began pulling everything out of the cart, soon reviling the eleven babies and shocking the slightly older girl.

"Where the hell did you find eleven babies and what the hell happened to them?" Amaya shouted and grabbed the baby that was closest to her; which happened to he Kakuzu. The little infant looked up at the new woman and his odd colored eyes began to sprout tears of fear

**~Amaya's P.O.V~**

Who in living god would hurt a baby like this? I mean there was stitches everywhere on his body. There was X shaped stitches on his back. **(1) **There were stitches at the corner of his mouth, stitches on his arms and legs, stitches on his chest. Not to mention this baby was so thin I can see his ribs; I'm surprised this child is still alive.

The infant's eyes was another odd thing. At first I thought that his eyes must have bled since his sclera was blood red but his iris and pupil was a green color. I had no idea how that could even happen; it was much too odd. Could the boy even see properly?

"I found them in an ally when I hid from a cop that chanced me. The one thing they seem to have in common is they all have necklaces with names on them." Ashlen told me and I looked closer at the boy I held. I noticed that she was right; the boy's heart necklace did have a name on it.

"Kakuzu. Weird... this boy is Japanese." I mumbled before I gently wiped some lose tears off his face. I heard April walk up beside me with a baby in her arms.

"The name is Japanese? Well that explains the weirdness of them and why they are hard to pronounce." April said as she placed the baby, which turned out to be female, on the ground. "Help me unload the babies from the cart." she said as she reached in for another baby, pulling out a dark haired, giggling baby. I nodded as I placed Kakuzu down before going to get another baby.

**~April's P.O.V~**

It took Amaya and me about five minutes to unload all of the babies. It would have gone a bit faster if some of the babies didn't fight when we tried to put them down. Also the boy Hidan had screamed at me and tried hitting me when I pulled him out of the cart. He _really _doesn't like mebut I hope it got better throughout time.

"Well now what do we do? We don't have any food or clothes to give them." Amaya said while she looked down at the babies. Some of them started to crawl around, others sat there and cried while the rest just looked up at us.

"Actually we do. We can bend some fruit with the magic built and feed them that. They seem to be old enough to eat that kind of stuff." I said as I bent to pick up the baby with the tattoo on his chest. His body was a bit warmer than it was earlier but it was probably because the heater was on.

"I guess that will work but all we have is a few bananas, apples, grapes, kiwi and one orange left. Is that enough to feed eleven babies?" Amaya asked and I frowned. I didn't know if that would be enough for the amount of babies that we had; I had no idea how much they'd eat at one time.

"I guess we will have to go shopping for more fruit or baby food tomorrow. What we have should be enough for today. Come on, help me take them to the kitchen." I said as I was already carrying Deidara to the kitchen with me. Amaya was carrying Sassore, or Sasori as I was told it was pronounced, in her arm.

I wasn't really surprised when the Itachi infant walked after us as he had proved to have intelligence back in the ally. What surprised me was that the every baby except Hidan, Nagato and Konan **(2)** crawled after us. I didn't know if they didn't know how to crawl or if they were just being stubborn but I didn't mind going back for them but I think I'll have Amaya carry Hidan.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

It only took the two girls a minute to collect the other three babies. Like April had thought she had made Amaya carry Hidan while she took the other two. Although Hidan gave Amaya as much trouble as he did for her so it didn't make much of a difference for who carried him.

"Alright, you keep an eye on the babies, make sure they don't wander into the cupboards and I will blend the fruit. I think banana's will be good for now." April told her roommate as she wondered over to the fruit bowl, already grabbing three bananas before walking over to the magic built to blend them. Amaya rolled her eyes but she sat leg crossed on the ground in front of the babies.

Now that she had the time, Amaya was able to study the rest of the babies and their looks. Now that she got a closer look at them all, Amaya saw that most of them ever very odd babies. In her mind she put the babies into three categories; the abused looking, the plain odd looking and the normal looking babies.

Itachi, Sasori, Konan, Hidan and Nagato were the only ones that didn't have anything odd about them and didn't look abused; besides the starved part. Kakuzu, Deidara and Tobi seemed to be the most abused out of the eleven. Kakuzu had stitches everywhere, Deidara had a tattoo on his chest and Tobi seemed blind out of one eye -but that could also been out of birth-. The other three, Kisame, Zit and Sue **(3) **were the odd looking babies.

Kisame had blue skin and some black markings; Amaya had even thought he may have been dying if it wasn't for his warm skin. The other two babies didn't just have odd colored skin but hair and eyes as well. One baby had ghost white skin with grass green hair and gold colored eyes. The other baby looked exactly the same except for his nightmare black skin. Other than that the two babies could be twins.

"How is that fruit coming?" Amaya asked from her spot on the ground without looking up at the other girl. She made eye contact with Tobi and let out a small smile as he started to giggle.

"I'm already filling the mush into the small tin bowls. There are some baby spoons in the drawer beside the fridge." April replied as she used a spatula to get as much banana much as she could. Amaya looked away from the babies to walk to that same drawer.

"Why do you own baby spoons? I thought you said the elderly couple never had and kids." Amaya stated as she dug through the drawer and found purple and green baby spoons. April put the magic boilt part in the sink to wash it out as she turned to face the other girl.

"They didn't _but _I was told that they babysat their friend's kids when they had been younger. It seemed convenient to just keep some baby stuff here... which reminds me there might be some diapers around." April shrugged slightly as she yanked the green spoon from Amaya's grip, grabbed a bowl of banana much and sat on the floor. Amaya followed April's example.

**~April's P.O.V/time skip~**

Well, feeding the babies took a lot longer than I had hoped it would. As I expected all off the babies had been starving and some had eaten so fast that they had chocked; which we took care of of course. A few of the children, such as Itachi, Hidan and Kisame, also fed themselves just by using their hands. although it resulted in food everywhere thanks to Kisame and Hidan; Itachi was a much neater eater out of the three of them.

"Wow, I know babies can make a mess but this will take hours to clean." I sighed as I laid on my back on a patch of clean floor. I saw that Amaya was picking up the blue skinned baby with a slight smirk on her house.

"How about you clean the room and I give the babies baths?" She asked with a sly smirk as she held Deidara and Sasori in her arms. No doubt she'd stick me with the cleaning; well it's not going to work.

"Nice try, Amaya but we'll give the babies baths together, find the diapers, make beds in the spare bedroom and _then _we'll clean up this mess together." I smirked back as I stood up from my spot and picked up Nagato and Konan. Amaya only rolled her eyes as she left the room and I followed her.

"Whatever. Lets just get all of this over with. Who knows how long this is going to take. We _still _need to find the diapers, make them beds and make _ourselves _something to eat. Really, I can't believe someone would just dump eleven babies in an ally. The poor things ate like it was their first meal." Amaya was more or less talking to herself than she was to me but I just let her continue on. I felt like complaining to someone when I first found them; I felt like blaming someone.

"Come on babies, just follow us to have a bath." I turned to look behind me and called out to the others. I saw most looked confused, as if they didn't understand me, but they instantly began to crawl once Itachi took the lead by walking after us.

The only one not crawling again was Hidan and he was screaming his little head off. I think he didn't like the fact that everyone was leaving him. I guess I will be the one to get him once I put Nagato and Konan down; Amaya wont do it again, I'm sure of it. Well I guess it's only fair and I really didn't mind; I just wished he didn't fight so hard.

"Start the water, I'll go get Mr. Cranky." Amaya said and got me to smirk. I guess I shouldhave guess she _would _got get Hidan; she has a big soft spot for kids.

"Alright, but be careful or you might need a bath as well." I laughed jokingly... sort of. Hidan had been _that _much of a messy eater.

As Amaya left the room I sat on my knees and started up the warm water. Itachi came up beside me and held onto the railing and I noticed he was looking at the water longingly. I chuckled and patted his head before I picked him up and put in him the tube. As he sat down, looking at me, the water was up to his belly button. Since I thought it should be no deeper than that I reached over and turned off the water.

"Hey, Amaya, bring a cup while you bring in Hidan." I shouted with a glance over my shoulder. I heard a _k _as a reply and I turned back to the other babies and Itachi in the tub.

I chuckled as Itachi began staring at the water and splashing a little. It was cute and it more cute as a few of the others babies started to whine and cry. Amaya came back into the bathroom with Hidan as I was putting Kisame in the water. He began giggling and splashing much harder than Itachi; so hard it made me, the other babies and Itachi even wetter. I laughed as Itachi's eyes seemed to narrow before he got into a fighting splash with Kisame.

"Aw, that is cute." Amaya smiled, which was something I didn't see much of. I nodded in agreement as she placed Hidan on the ground next to Kakuzu.

"Yeah, they are... HEY!" I shouted as I noticed that Hidan and Kakuzu started fighting with each other. I rushed away from the bathtub to grab Kakuzu to pull him away from the other baby that continued to kick, hit and scream.

"Well damn, I think we need to keep those two separated." Amaya commented and I saw she was holding the struggling Hidan. I nodded in agreement as I added Kakuzu in the water with the other two; who seemed to have stopped their splash fight.

"No kidding. Damn, I haven't seen Hidan that mean to the other babies. Maybe we should teach him to be nice." I said and sat on my knees as I used the cup to wet down the babies hair. We had no baby shampoo right now and I don't think we should risk using other shampoo so they had to bare without it for now.

"I'll go get some towels and a cloth." Amaya said as she walked out of the room to get the towels and the cloth. I just stayed where I was and continued to bath the three babies

**~Time Skip~ (4) **

Well bathing the children was easier than feeding them and it was a bit fun. The only one that splashed harder than Kisame was Tobi... really, he made such a mess, a small flood now covered the bathroom floor. It was easier to clean then the banana mess, although, which I did while Amaya was bathing a couple of the babies.

Right now both Amaya and I were in the spare bedroom, making two beds out of thick blanks before using bed sheets to wrap the children up. We were lucky and I had found the diapers while Amaya had been giving the last baby it's bath. I felt even more lucky that some of my foster siblings had been babies; so I knew how to take care of them properly.

"All the babies are out like candle lights. Poor things." I whispered while I tucked away Deidara, the last baby to be put to sleep. I saw Amaya standing by the door, just watching as I slowly stood up and walked past her to leave the room.

"I'm going to sleep in here tonight, April. You should as well. We need to be around in case they wake up hungry or need a diaper change... I don't know how to change diapers." Amaya said and I watched her make her way to the empty bed. I nodded my head and turned back around.

"I think so as well. I am just going to get my blanket and pillows." I said before making my way to my room before she could reply. Once in my room, I grabbed two of my pillows and my thin blanket; as it was a little too warm to sleep with a thick blanket.

Once I got all that I needed I went back to the room the babies were sleeping in to see Amaya still sitting on the bed. I stuffing the other in my arm, I through Amaya the extra pillow I had brought with me and made my way over to the bed.

"You know, I think we are going to need a lot of help. Eleven babies are too much for us to handle." I whispered as I crawled to the far sighed of the bed before laying down. Amaya laid beside me as she placed her hands over her stomach. **(5) **

"I know but who can we trust to help us without getting reported." Amaya mumbled under her breath and I saw her staring up at the ceiling.

"Why not my foster cousin Jasper Lead? He is the only foster call family that I actually care about and I know he would help out. Also, there is Rianna Tahome, the girl that lives next door. She knows I live her and has for a long time. She has never reported me to the cops so she'd be trust worthy." I pointed out two people. I saw Amaya look at me with this calm look.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgment. Good night, April." Amaya mumbled as she turned her back on me. I smiled as I turned on my own side and allowed myself to sleep until the would wake us up.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>The masks are gone; he only has 1 heart right now. It's another side effect

**(2) **Hidan can't crawl yet, Nagato is too weak (as his adult body was very weak to begin with) and Konan is loyal to Nagato even as a baby

**(3) **I know it should be Zet su but it's going to be spelt zit since that is how it sounds like to me. When people talk to him (the Akatsuki, then it will be Zet)

**(4) **I was getting tried and my head started to hurt. I actually fell asleep for an hour :(

**(5) **No gay jokes. They are both 15 year old teenagers and there is nothing sexual about it. They are both in their clothes.

I also want you to know there will be 3 OCs but "I" asked them, they didn't ask me. I needed a father figure, I know have a aunt figure and I now have a sister figure. The main OC is the mother figure and she isn't my OC. My OC is named Ashlen


	4. Chapter 3: Rianna Tahome

Alright so in a year of the story the Akatsuki are going to turn into 12 year olds before turning back to their normal ages. Ah and I only have OCs that I do not own; a new one comes in this one

* * *

><p><strong>~Third Person P.O.V~<strong>

April and Amaya both moaned as a loud wail woke the both of the up. Amaya was the first to push her sleepiness aside and sit up in the bed while April fought with her laziness. She finally managed to push it aside once Amaya got out of the bed and walked to the crying baby.

"Which one of the babies is crying?" April mumbled as she crawled to the end of the bed to get out. She got herself off of the bed and walked over to join Amaya only to notice it was Deidara that was crying.

"Poor baby, what's wrong?" Amaya cooed gently as she picked up the blond baby just as gentle. Deidara just kept screaming as he rubbed his eyes with balled up fists.

"Here, give him to me. It seems Deidara is waking up a few of the others." April mumbled again, still clearly tried. Amaya hesitated for a moment, glancing back from Deidara to the other babies, before she finally handed him over.

As April took Deidara in her arms, lightly bouncing him in attempt to calm him, Amaya walked over to the crying blue skinned baby. He was sticking two of his little fingers in his mouth as he sobbed. The teenager was impressed that these two babies were able to get out of the sheets they were wrapped in; then again maybe she and April just didn't make them tight enough.

"Aw, did little Deidara wake you up? Shhh now, everything will be alright." Amaya cooed as she rocked the baby gently in her arms. "Do you know what time it is, April?" Amaya then asked while she kept her eyes on the baby.

"No but I found out why Deidara woke up screaming. You might want to come see this." April said in an uneasy tone. Curious to why April sounded so weird she put the sleeping baby back down and walked over, avoiding stepping on any of the babies.

**~April's P.O.V~**

While Amaya dealt with Kisame who woke up because of Deidara's screaming, I pulled the sheet off of the boy to inspect his body. I heard that baby fingernails can get really sharp which causes the baby to scratch themselves. I thought that Deidara might have scratched at his leg and maybe that is why he screamed. Yet, when I removed the sheets I saw something I never would have expected.

Bite marks. There were fresh bite marks on both sides of this child's thighs. When the hell did he get bitten and by how? None of these babies have teeth yet, or at least not _that _many teeth. I frowned as I sat on a free spot on the ground and placed the baby in my lap. This way I say that the teeth marks really were baby sized which raised the question to who the hell bit him.

"Do you know what time it is, April?" I heard Amaya call out from behind me. Although it was soft enough to prevent any more babies to wake up.

"No but I found out why Deidara woke up screaming. You might want to come see this." I replied while I gently stroked the bite mark wounds. I heard Amaya place Kisame back down on his space of blanket before she walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" I heard her ask from beside me. I turned my head to see her now sitting on her knees beside me.

"He has bite marks on his thighs." I showed her the wounds on the thighs. The next thing I know Amaya has Deidara in _her _lap.

"Odd, he didn't have those before we wrapped him up. Do you think his nails made teeth like mark in his skin?" Amaya asked while I watched her stroke the bite marks. By now Deidara had stopped crying and was now just staring at the two of us.

"Maybe, I don't know. Hold him still and I will unroll one of his hands to check his nails." I said while I gently took his left hand in mine. Deidara tried to yank it away but I tightened my grip gently as if not to hurt him.

Once the infant was finished with his struggling, he only looked between me and Amaya. Being as gentle as I could I used my one hand to keep his tiny hand still while I used my other hand to peal his hand out of the fist form so I could see his nails. Instead, for the second time this night –or whatever time it is- the both of us say something neither of us expected.

Mouths. There were small little mouths on each palm of this boy's hands. If that wasn't weird enough, the mouths opened, reviling perfect rows of teeth and a tongue. I honestly think this boy was much odder than Kisame or the ying yang twins; mouths on your hands beat skin color _any day_.

**~Amaya's P.O.V~**

"Oh my god! This is one shitting cool baby!" I shouted once I got over my shock. How often was it when you saw someone, especially a baby, with mouths on their hands?

"Amaya! Shhh!" April snapped but then laughed as I was suddenly slapped in the mouth by Itachi. I never even saw him wake or walk over to me.

"I think he disagrees with your swearing." April laughed harder and even fall down on her back. By this time the rest of the babies began waking up but I could only laugh.

"Man I love these kids!" I grinned as I pulled Itachi in a hug... once I placed Deidara down of course. Although bad memories filled my head and I found myself hugging the boy tighter.

"This one reminds me of Aki." I mumbled under my breath as the worst memory of my life played through my head.

When I was ten years old I had a one year old sister named Aki. She had the cutest flame red hair and amber eyes. Her skin was a bit tanned, she had freckles that covered her cheek and she was always so happy. She was also very smart for her age which is why this Itachi infant reminds me so much of her.

While my father had always been a drunk and so abusive yet we'd never call the cops on him. It is something I regret to this day since, one night my father got so drunk he murdered my mother before beating Aki to death since she wouldn't stop crying. My father made it clear that he never cared about me so, instead of killing me, he made me live with this horror by shooting himself in the head.

Two days later, once the cops were finished talking to me, I was taken to an orphanage. I hated it there, almost worse than I hated my father; almost. The other children would tease me and call me the daughter of a sysco bastard. Only a year after living in the orphanage I ran away and lived on the streets. It was four years later that I meet April and she let me move in with her.

"Damn, really, what time is it?" I grumbled as Itachi wiggled in my arms. I let the small boy go and watched as he wobbled over to the blue skinned baby named Kisame.

"The alarm clock says it's five a clock. I guess we might as well stay awake." April said with a yawn and seemingly done with her laugh attack. I watched as she stood up from her spot and left the room which left me alone with eleven babies.

"Hey, where the hell are you going!" I shouted after her. That girl was crazy if she thought she'd leave me alone with the eleven babies; half of them which started to cry.

"I'll be right back. Just let me use the bathroom." She mumbled back before disappearing from the room. I sighed before I crawled over to the babies that were crying.

Finding a free spot on the ground I sat myself down. Once I got myself comfortable I took Sasori in my arms, who was the closest baby, and cradled him in my arms. He looked startled but I only smiled at him and began to see the lullaby my mother used to use to help me sleep.

"Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao

Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa

Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru

Kotoba mo iranakute

Omoide ga yawaraide

Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo

Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake

Anata no sobani iru

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete

Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino

Dakara zutto utatteite

Yoakega kurumade

Zutto kono mama"

I sang the lullaby in my native tongue to calm the babies and hopefully put them back to sleep. I was born in Japanese but when my mother got pregnant with Aki my family moved down to Canada. Besides, if these babies really were Japanese like their names implied perhaps they'd understand my song better than if I song it in English.

**~April's/Time skip~**

After two hours of trying to make the babies go back to sleep Amaya and I have gotten nowhere. Amaya had calmed the children down with her singing so at least they weren't crying anymore. So since we gave up trying to trying to put the infants back to sleep we carried Konan, Nagato and Hidan into the living room while the rest crawled after us.

"So, what are we going to do about the babies? We need help taking care of them." Amaya said while she was helping Kakuzu stand up by holding onto his hands. I was doing the same but with Konan.

"Well as I mentioned last night I know of two people that can help us out without any trouble. Rianna Tahome should be awake by now." I said as I sat Konan down before I let go of her hands. I then made my way to the front door.

Before I opened the door to leave I peeked out the window next to the door. I had to make sure that there were no cops patrolling the area. I had been really lucky as the cops had no idea where I lived; if they did I'd be in a foster house or an orphanage long ago so I had to be very careful.

"I think I am going to take one of the babies with me. Maybe Rianna will believe me if she saw one of the abused babies and be more willing to help us." I walked away from the door once I was sure no cops were outside near the house. I walked over to the group of babies and picked up Deidara.

"Alright. Good luck with convincing Rianna to help us." I heard Amaya call out as I made my way to the door and walked out. It was also good timing as some of the babies were becoming very stinky.

Deidara was giggling and pulling at my hair. It didn't hurt that much but I could feel the slobber from the mouth on his hand drip on my head. I had to remove his hands a couple of times and each time he would just grab a new lock of my hair.

"Come on, Deidara, stop pulling at my hair. Be a good boy." I groaned in annoyance but smiled at the same time. Deidara said something in baby gibberish and pulled my hair hard with a laugh.

"Ow! Really, stop." I said, stricter this time. I didn't want to be one of those people that have to be mean to their kids but I might just have to slap his hand if he won't stop.

As if he sensed he was in trouble, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did, Deidara scrunched up and began to cry. I got a bit panicked, as I didn't want the neighbours to hear the crying baby only to look outside their windows to see me. So, acting fast I tightened my one arm around Deidara and started tickling his tummy with my free hand.

"Gab a, gab a **(1)**." he shouted while screaming with laugher as he pulled at my hand. I laughed along with the baby as I pulled my hand away to knock on the door.

I only had to wait two minutes before the door opened to reveal a girl around my age. She had long brown hair which was messy and in pigtails. Her eyes were chocolate brown and hazed over in sleep. I guess she wasn't already awake and I had woke her up. It proven my point the girl was wearing a black lolita nightgown.

"Good morning, April. Why do you have a baby and what's on his chest?" Rianna Tahome smiled at me as she rubbed her eyes. I grinned as I gripped Deidara in both of my hands as he started to squirm.

Rianna was like Amaya in the sense that they were both born in Japan and moved to Canada at a young age. I don't know how old Rianna was when her family moved to Canada like I knew for Amaya which was when she was around nine years old. I just knew she was young enough to speak perfect English without a Japanese accent.

"Hey, Rianna. This little guy is Deidara." I said with a grin and held him up in the air Lion King style. Deidara squealed, laughing and kicking at his legs.

"I found him and ten others abandoned in an ally. The black thing on his chest looks like a tattoo." I told her more serious and found myself frowning. Rianna's eyes widened as she was suddenly grabbing Deidara from my arms.

"Oh this poor baby!" Rianna said as she was hugging Deidara to her chest. I felt myself tense up as Deidara reached up to grab one of her pigtails so I pulled him away from her before he pulled at her hair.

"Yes. You should have seen all eleven yesterday. They were nothing but skin and bone. When I got them home Amaya helped me feed them some bananas and we gave them baths. I'm lucky that the old couple used to babysit babies otherwise I wouldn't have had the diapers to put them in." I sighed and put a hand through my hair as Deidara started playing with the hair that dangled in my face.

**~Rianna's P.O.V~**

I wasn't expecting to be woken up at seven am in the morning and I wasn't expecting it to be April holding a baby. When she told me that she found him and ten others abandoned in an ally I think I felt my heart skip a beat.

Who would just abandon eleven abused babies like that? April told me they were just bone and skin when she found them. This little boy even had something that looked like a tattoo on his chest. It was just horrible and all I wanted to do was hug the poor boy, yet April pulled the boy away as I felt him reach for my pigtail.

"If you and Amaya need any help at all don't be scared to ask. I'd love to help you take care of these babies." I smiled as I crouched down to look Deidara in his blue eyes, or tries to. He seemed too occupied in pulling April's hair.

"Actually that is why I came over in the first place. Amaya and I can't handle the eleven babies all alone. We really need some help." April said while gripping the infant's hand. I grinned as I stood back up so I could make eye contact with her.

"Cool, I will love to help. I will be over around noon, OK?" I asked with a cheerful smile. I was curious to see the other babies and I was happy to help in any way that I could.

"That's perfect but I want to warn you now that a few of the babies look really odd. It seems nature so try not to freak out." April told as she began walking away. "I got to go now; I left Amaya alone with the babies and I think they all need a diaper change. Also I think Deidara also needs a diaper change. See you later Rianna!" April called out as she ran back home. I just stood in the door way until a voice called out from behind me.

"Baby Riri, who's at the door?" I heard my father shout. At the mention of my nickname I felt the nerve in my eyes twitch in irritation.

For as long as I could remember my father had been calling me his 'Baby Riri.' I was OK with it for a while while I had been younger but now that I am a teenager it was just plain annoying. Not just annoying ether but embarrassing as well. My father was one of those overly protective father types who likes to think that I'll be a little girl forever. He was also over-dramatic, much to protective not only of me but my mother as well and he spoils me way to much. To this reason, at the age of three I had given him the nickname Idiot Father.

Actually, the only reason I had started calling my father Idiot Father was because I heard my mother call him Daddy idiot one day. He thought he had lost a baby picture of my first birthday but, as it turned out, it was right where he put it; in his pocket. So my mother called him an idiot. I thought it was funny at the time so I began to call him daddy ijiot. Yet, as I began to get older, the name began less of a joke and more serious. As finally released the yawn I had suppressed since I woke up and turned around.

"It was just the neighbor Idiot Father. He asked if we had seen his lost cat." I lied as I walked inside, shutting the door. I had to lie since I knew my father wouldn't like it if I told him I was going to help April with eleven abandoned babies.

"Well come to the kitchen for breakfast. Your father and I have to leave in an hour so you'll be alone for most of the day." I heard my mother called which made me grin. It will be a lot easier to help April than I thought.

"Alright, mom." I said in a sing song voice. I skipped into the kitchen slash dining room and joined my parents for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>lol I felt like adding some baby talk. He is basically say stop it stop it


	5. Ch:4 Changing Diapers and Calling Jasper

Somehow I lost about 1000 words of this that I had already done. Luckily I had 900-1,000 words of the ending saved somewhere else and found 375 words of the deleted and had to rewrite the rest but I still got it done.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>~April's P.O.V~<strong>

After the close call of Deidara's hands slobbering on Rianna's hair, I ran back home with a smile on my face. Now that I knew she was going to help Amaya and I with the babies getting Jasper to help should be a snap. He was the closest thing I have to family and we did anything we could for each other. When I ran away I allowed him to know about my locations and he has helped me escape the cops about five times already.

"Hey, good news!" I called out as I entered the house. Deidara continued to twitch in my arms until I reached the living room, where I put him down.

"Rianna is going to help us?" Amaya asked as I noticed her changing Kisame's diaper. I smiled with a nod.

"Yes. She'll be coming around noon. Hand me a diaper." I said happily before bending down to Deidara. I easily caught the diaper Amaya tossed my way and began to change Deidara.

"Sorry for leaving you all alone by the way." I said with an a small blush. I actually knew by the smell that the babies had needed a change of diapers but I left Amaya on her own anyways.

"It's no big deal. I had a sister that I used to take care of. Nine extra isn't _that _much of a difference." Amaya told me and I _swear_ I heard a slight sarcastic pitch in her voice. I only chuckled as I fastened Deidara's clean diaper, wrapped up the dirty one and moved onto Sue.

"I'm going to need to take a shower soon." I sighed to myself, thinking out loud. I could hear Amaya turn to me as she finished changing her baby.

"Why, did something happen?" I heard her ask in a curious tone. I nodded as I lifted Sue's leg's in the air to take his diaper.

"Yeah, Deidara's hands slobbered all over my head. I want to wash it out as soon as I can." I told her with a slight frown. Alhough I knew he didn't mean to do it or knew what he was doing, the slobber was still a little gross but I guess it could have been worse; I could have been barfed on.

"Ew." I heard Amaya said with a soft laugh. I rolled my eyes and began to put a fresh diaper on Sue.

"So I am going to call Jasper later today. I know he'll be able to help us and it's been a while since we've seen each other." I told Amaya happily, changing the conversation as I managed to change Sue easily. Once I was done the white baby crawled over to his brother and I placed the diaper with the others that were waiting to be thrown out.

"Sounds cool. The more help we have the better." Amaya replied and I looked over to see her changing Kakuzu's diaper. Everyone seemed to have their diaper changed... expect for Hidan.

"So, who's going to change Hidan?" I asked nervously. Hidan was a fighter and I didn't doubt that could break my jaw if I tried to change him.

"Even though I should make _you _change it for ditching me, we'll do it together. Hidan is too difficult for one person to handle." Amaya said and I smirked as we both stood up.

"Hah! I knew you were pissed at me for leaving you here." I said with a smug like smile. Amaya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I wasn't pissed, just a little annoyed that you left the exact moment each baby started to poop." The slightly older girl said and I could only laugh. Amaya was too easy to read at times, but that was probably because she's been living with me for a while.

**~Amaya's P.O.V~**

It had taken me and April nearly twenty minutes to get Hidan's poopy diaper changed. For a baby that had his ribs showing just the other day, he was strangely strong. Also, when we _finally _got a good grip on the young boy and got his diaper off, Hidan _peed_ on April's head.

"Damn, now I _really _need a shower. I'll only be fifteen minutes, can you watch the babies until than?" April asked as she refrained herself from touching her hair. Some of the piss had began to drip from her hair and onto her face.

"Nah, I'll be fine alone with the babies. I might as well make them some lunch while you take your shower." I waved my hand in dismissal as Hidan began to giggle. I swear if he didn't have on his diaper he would try to pee on her, or even me, again.

"K, see you later." April waved and jogged to the bathroom. I guessed she was using the downstairs bathroom; the sooner she got the pee off her the better.

"Come on, babies, lets go get you some food." I cooed while picking Hidan up in my arms. Of course the first thing he did was struggle and pull at my hair yet I easily stopped it with my free hand.

"Come on, Hidan. Be a good boy or I will have to put you down. If I put you down than you can't have any food. Now you don't want me to put you down, do you?" I smirked while I carried him into the kitchen. Like I expected Hidan didn't stop much of his struggling but he tugged my hair once more before he lowered his hands.

After a moment I had the feeling that I was forgetting something and I turned around to see that Konan and Nagato had remained in the same spot they had their dippers changed. Cursing under my breath I made a small U-turn back to the two babies while I shifted Hidan to my other side. Keeping my grip on Hidan I used my other arm to pick up Nagato and balanced him on my shoulders.

"Ow!" I hissed as the red headed baby began to pull at my hair. I didn't hurt too much and it was likely he was just gripping my hair to keep himself from falling.

"There we go. I should get a medal for this. Thank god Itachi can walk." I mumbled as I picked Konan up and balanced her on my hip. As I began walking to the kitchen for the second time I noticed that Itachi was staring up at me with a curious look.

"Don't worry, Itachi, I wasn't talking to you." I told the boy with a gentle chuckle. The raven head turned his cute little face away from me and kept wobbling beside me as I noticed Hidan grabbing at Nagato's leg.

"No, don't do that." I scolded as I gently headbutted the boy. It was responded with a slap to my face. I only sighed and ignored the boy; there was no point in doing anything about it right now.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

As Amaya carried the three babies in her arms Kakuzu looked up at Hidan with a glare and began to speak. As if the silver haired baby understood the tanned baby, Hidan glared back as he began to scream. The screaming got Amaya to cringe and she looked down at Hidan.

"Hey, don't scream when you are right next to my ear." She scolded lightly. Hidan only continued his baby talk while glaring at the weird eyed baby bellow.

With her attention on Hidan and Kakuzu's shouting fight, Amaya didn't realize she had reached the kitchen. While she only stood there and looked at the Hidan in disappointment for the newly forming earache, the others began to crawl around the room. That's everyone but Konan, Nagato and Hidan, who was still in Amaya's arms.

Kisame began to climb the chair was that besides the dishwasher. Sasori was standing on Deidara as he tried reaching for the cookie jar that was on the counter. Zit and Sue had managed to open the fridge and were now crawling inside. Tobi had decided to follow Deidara and Sasori. He tried to climb over the both of them but just caused Sasori to fall and Deidara slapped Tobi. Lastly, Itachi had wobbled over to Amaya and pulled on her pant leg to get her attention while Kakuzu kept glaring at Hidan.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Amaya asked as she looked down at the child. Itachi, still holding onto the pant leg, pointed towards the other babies.

"Oh shit." Amaya cursed. Putting down the three babies, she rushed over to the other babies.

First she took Kisame off the chair and placed him back on the ground. Next she pulled the twins out of the fridge before they got too cold or something fell out. Sue was easier to get out but Zit was a bit more stubborn and held onto thawing chicken. Once Amaya got the young boy out of the fridge and put the chicken back, she pulled Tobi away from Deidara before the blond boy could harm the half blind boy.

"Yo, did I miss much?" April asked as she walked into the kitchen. Her hair was still kind of dripping and the clothes she wore was a bit damp but, never the less, she was clean.

"No, not much. Although I found out that Zit likes meat. I'm just not sure he can eat any yet." Amaya said as she placed her hands on her hips. April grinned as she looked down at the upset looking black baby.

"Is that true? Do you like meat?" April asked as she bent down and picked up the black baby. Zit looked at the girl with his golden, hungry eyes.

"OW!" April shouted and nearly dropped Zit as he bit her arm with what teeth he had. Amaya dropped the apple that she had been about to blend and ran over to help her friend.

"Bad boy, no biting unless we command you to do so." Amaya scolded as she bobbed the boy on his head before taking him from April. Zit only stared at Amaya with the same hungry, and now angry, eyes but he was put down before he could bite again.

"Damn that hurt." April mumbled and rubbed the piece of skin. Indents of Zit's teeth showed but the boy wasn't strong enough to bite hard enough to make her bleed.

"Don't mind the little bugger, he'd just hungry for human meat." Amaya said with a dark chuckle. April rolled her eyes and walked over to Sasori when she noticed a mark on his side.

"What happened to Sasori? He has a mark on his arm." She said as she picked up the redheaded child. Sasori looked up at her with his big amber eyes.

"Ah, Deidara was trying to help him up to the counter when Tobi came and knocked them over. Sasori must have gotten a bruise as he fell." Amaya shrugged as she pushed two apples into the magic built. Ashlen smiled down at the child in her arms and began to bounce him a little.

"Aw, is that Tobi a mean boy?" April cooed in a silly voice as she kissed the small wound. Sasori made a sound between a giggle and a gargling as a small smile crossed his face.

"What are you talking about? Tobi isn't a bad boy. Tobi is a good boy." Amaya said as she picked the half blind boy up as the apples blended. Tobi looked at Amaya with giggles

"Ama?" Tobi squealed. Amaya grinned and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Cute little munchkin." she chuckled before she placed the boy back on the ground. April smirked as she readied eleven small bowls.

"I'm going to call Jasper once the babies are fed. He might not be able to come right away but I might as well ask him as soon as I can." April said while scraping apple mush into the small bowls. Amaya nodded as she kept her eye on the babies to make sure they didn't get themselves into more trouble.

"Alright, you can do that now. The babies can feed themselves like last time." Amaya said as she took the first few bowls before gave them to Kisame and Itachi. April shrugged one shoulder as she frowned.

"Yeah but than they'd need baths after." April pointed out as she scrapped the last bit of apple mush into the last bowl. Amaya looked at April with a raised eyebrow.

"So what? Would you rather try feeding Hidan?" She asked and placed a hand on her hip. April looked down at the silver haired boy for only a moment before looking back up.

"Yeah... let him feed himself." April said quickly before turning around to get the phone. Amaya snickered as she gave the rest of the babies their food.

**~Aprils' P.O.V~**

As Amaya was giving the children their food I dialed in Jasper's cellphone number. I was glad that my _cousin_ now had a cellphone as I didn't need to use a fake voice when my ex-foster parents answered the phone. It was harder than some people might think to fake a voice; there is much more to it then lowering your voice. Whenever someone I don't want answers the phone I didn't just have to lower my voice but fake an identity. That was hard because the person would keep asking questions until the person I want to talk to takes over.

"Hello?"

I smiled at the voice of my _cousin._ It has been months since I last heard that voice and it put a warmth in my heart. He was the only one in any foster family I've been in that I have cared about. When he found out I was running away two years ago he supported me instead of reporting me

"Hi, Jasper, it's me." I spoke into the phone. I felt a tug on my leg and looked down to see a messy Kisame.

"April? Is something wrong?" Jasper's concerned voice came from the other end of the phone. Even though he couldn't see I shook my head as I picked the blue baby up in one arm.

"Well not in the legal sense but I do need your help with something." I responded as Kisame began to pull at my hair. I don't even know why I showered if I was only going to need another one.

"OK. So, what's up?" Jasper asked and I could imagine him leaning back on a couch, placing his legs on the coffee table.

"Well I found these abandoned babies in an ally at Alexander Drive. I brought them home and Amaya and I kind of need help taking care of them. They are about six months old." I told him and held my breath. I had no idea what his response would be and I prayed that he would remain loyal to me in this situation.

"Babies? More than one? Damn." Jasper's voice responded with a slight sigh. I released my own sigh as I placed Kisame back on the ground before my hair got too sticky.

"Actually there is eleven." I mumbled softly, rubbing the back of my neck. "A couple of them seem related to each other." I added, leaning against the counter. The other end of the phone was silent for a moment; all I could hear was some thuds of steps.

"Eleven! Are you kidding me! Who the hell would dump eleven babies in an ally?" He shouted, which caused me to pull the phone away from my ear. It seemed loud enough for Amaya to hear since, the next thing I know, she is grabbing the phone from me.

"Yo, Jasper, it's Amaya." She said and I rolled my eyes. If she wanted to talk to Jasper I'll let her; the two knew each other from my last cop close call so I'll just let it be.

"Yes, it disgusts me as well." Amaya replied to whatever Jasper said on the other end on the phone. I wasn't paying too much attention since I had to keep an eye on the babies.

So far most of the infants were still eating but Hidan had begone to throw food around at the others. I cursed under my breath and made my way over to the silver haired baby as a few others began to throw their own food. Taking away Deidara's, Tobi's and Kisame's food was easy but it got harder when I tried to take away Hidan's food. He screamed and threw apple bits in my face, gripping onto the bowl like he would die without it.

"So you'll be over later this afternoon?"

Amaya's happy tone caught my attention. I gave up the game of tug-of-war with Hidan and walked over to her in excitement. Amaya was grinning proudly as she handed me the phone and went to deal with the babies.

"You're coming over today?" I asked him in excitement. Not only will we get more help, but I haven't seen Jasper since Amaya first moved in.

"Yeah, I'll be there around one or two in the afternoon. I got to go now. I'll see you and Amaya later." Jasper's voice said before the phone-line went dead as he hung up. I was now officially in a very good mood; nothing could ruin it.

"Well if Rianna and Jasper are going to arrive in only a few hours lets get the babies, the living room and the kitchen cleaned up." I said with a clap of my hands. Somehow Amaya had gotten Hidan's food bowl away from him and had him, and Nagato, in her arms.

"Lets start with giving them baths. We'll keep them in the living room as we clean up the bathroom." She suggested and I shrugged. Seemed like a fine idea to me.

"Sure. Let's do this thing!" I shouted happily. Taking Konan in my we all made our way to the bathroom for the baths.

* * *

><p>Now do not expect a fast update. I am in mixed moods and I want to work on my Harry Potter stuff. Please read and review if you like Harry Potter werewolf stuff. got two one shots and a story I am working on. Here is a small preview of my AU one shot, Babysitter<p>

_"What's wrong, girly? Not scared are ya? Maybe if you tell me your name I'll go easy on you." Fenrir said as he pushed his face close to her own with a proud growl, his sharp, yellow teeth bared. Harriet stared up at the man, her green eyes shinning in fear, who was only in focus from being only inches away from her face._

_She didn't believe this man for a minute. She knew he was going to kill her, possibly eat her if he truly was a werewolf, no matter what she said. Yet, in that case, if Harriet was going to die ether way, she had nothing else to lose. She just hoped being eaten alive was no more painful than being cursed._

_"Harriet Potter." The girl said in a soft whisper. Fenrir's expression changed from proud and hungry to curious and surprised._

_"Potter?" He asked in a low whisper that was meant more for himself than for Harriet. Before he could allow the girl to answer he pushed Harriet's hair away from her forehead to revile the lightening shaped scar._

_"So __**you're **__the Potter girl that survived the killing curse. Not to mention you're just a squib. Impressive." Fenrir mused as he seemed to study the lightening scar some more. From outside an actually lightening bolt let up the room for a few seconds before everything went dark again._

_"Tell me, how did someone like you end up with the Dursley's? I very much doubt that they'd go get themselves a squib; they're not much better than mudbloods if you ask me." Fenrir commented as he lowered his head to Harriet's neck to nip at the skin. The young girl flinched and whimpered frightening but still knew she was going to die no mater what she was going to say or do._


	6. Being moved

This story is being moved to my I love creepy thing account. I will be editing it and deleting a couple OCs. Sorry :3


End file.
